Adventures in Inaba
by CrazyRandomFangirl
Summary: Hikari and Dawn fall into the TV and end up in Inaba. What will happen? srry bad at summeries. Slight yaoi so dont like dont read


Warning: Slight YAOI and insane fangirls  
Hikari: That warning up there is your only one if you dont like yaoi press the pretty blue back button flames make me angry  
Dawn: Don't make her angry please! She gets scary when she's angry! :/  
Hikari: Im not that scary -pouts-...  
Dawn: I know! I'm just messing with you! *pats head*  
Hikari: ^-^ I will admit that im scary when ive gone into an insane mental mode or when im writing a fanfiction  
Dawn: Haha! That's true, but you're actually really sweet most of the time! -3-  
Hikari: Only to people i like, like you know who -goes into giggle fit and falls on floor-  
Dawn: *sighs* You've got it bad. It's so adorable! But don't worry, I won't tell anyone! *wink*  
Hikari: -looks up from floor- Good cause if you did i would knock you out. Anyway got a little sidetracked there. This is our first Persona fanfic, i was on an Assassins Creed craze not too long ago and was writing more stories than i could handle. This is just a begining of a little series that we're going to do. Hope you enjoy! DAWN do the Disclamer i dont need those lawyers coming after me again i might set one on fire this time...  
Dawn: OK, so we don't own Persona 4, only the story plot and ourselves! Yay!

Adventures in Inaba

Hikari giggled happily as she watched Dawn play Persona 4 Arena. The interaction between Yu and Yosuke always sent her and Dawn into fangirl squeels. Hikari went to take a sip of her drink only to find it empty. She frowned before getting up, as she made her way to the door she tripped on a cord and started falling toward the TV. She braced herself for pain, but it never came and when she opened her eyes she pasped in surprise to see she was fallling through a type of vortex. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed as she fell down the vortex.

*Back with Dawn*

Dawn stared wide eyed at the TV her friend had disappeared into. As she came out of shock she dropped the game controller, ran towards the TV, and dived in after Hikari.

*Hikaris POV*

Hikari screamed as she fell out of the vortex and saw the ground getting closer. She grunted on impact and rolled slightly before stopping. She got on her hands and knees before slowly standing up and looking around. She knew this area well, it was the Riverbed in Inaba from the Persona 4 game. She didnt know how she fell through the TV like that but she knew she had to find a way back home some how. Hopefully Dawn hadnt come after her but knowing her friend she probably had dived into the TV seconds after Hikari fell in. She gasped as she went to take a step toward the stairs and pain vibrated through her left leg. 'Crap, now i have to go find a doctor' she thought as she limped up the stairs and started making her way into the main part of town. She was so lost in thought she didnt notice a pair of grey eyes watching her as she limped painfully into town, so when a hand touched her shoulder she reacted how she normally would and swirled around swinging her fist to punch the person in the face. Her fist was caught by a hand and she stared in shock at the person who caught it in shock before having an extreme inner fangirl fit. 'Its really YU!' she thought excitedly, a small giggle slipping out before she had time to stop it. Yu looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Are you alright?" he asked. Hikaris mind went into immediate over drive ready to use this situation to her best advantage. "Not really i think i hurt my leg," she said putting on her best puppy dog look. "Ill help you to the doctor then," he said before putting most of her weight on him and starting to walk. "Wheres your family staying at, the Amagi Inn?" he asked. "No i didnt travel with my family, my friend is around in the area somewhere but we got seperated," Hikari said putting her acting skills to use, while on the inside she was cackling in glee at the plan that was forming in her head. She really hoped Dawn had followed her now because she was going to need some help with this plan.

*Dawns POV*

Dawn calmly fell down through the strange vortex, and as it finally ended and she saw the ground getting closer so she tucked herself in and rolled as she hit the ground to avoid injury. As she stood up she shook some dirt and grass from her hair before looking around. She didnt know what this area was called but she knew it was from the Persona 4 game. Dawn quickly walked up the stairs in a serious mood because she was worried about her friend. As she walked she noticed something that made her freeze and completely forget about her friend for a few minutes. Not too far in the distance stood Yosuke talking on his phone with a cute serious look on his face, his eyes looking in all directions before landing on Dawn and stilling. Dawn froze as he started jogging toward her, her fangirl excitement overflowing as he got closer. "Hey, is your name Dawn?" he asked tilting his head to the side slightly. She nodded her head still unable to speak and cooing in her head at his cuteness. She nearly had a fangasim as he gave a happy smile and winkind. "Thats good that i found you your friend Hikari is in the hospital with my friend getting her leg checked," he said. As soon as she heard that Hikari was in a hospital she let out a slight sigh of relief knowing that her friend was safe. "Thanks do you think you could take me there?" she asked. "Sure no promblem," Yosuke said before he started leading the way to the hospital.

*Hikaris POV*

Hikari glared at the doctor who was poking and prodding her sore leg. Thankfully Yu had left the room so that only one who fell pray to her scary gaze was the doctor who was sweating slightly under the look. "Well you leg thankfully isnt brokent just badly bruised, you should stay here for at least a-" the doctor cut himself off as Hikari intensifed her glare. 'Like hell ill stay here over night, ill kill the doctor if he tries to make me' she thought darkly as a slightly insane smile started to come over her face. "N-n-neverm-mind your f-free to leave," the doctor stuttered slightly. Hikari felt herself swell with pride at he ability to scare the doctor into doing what she wanted. Suddenly the door opened and Hikaris face instantly went to innocent mode. "Thank god your here this child has been giving me the most evil look through the entire process!" the doctor shouted. Yu raised his eyebrow and looked past the doctor at Hikari who practically had a halo over her head. "What are you talking about she looks happy to me," Yu said. The doctor spun around and look at Hikaris innocent face before going into shock at the change. Hikari cackled in her head, she enjoyed messing with people who made her angry. As the doctor exited the room mumbling about mentally unstable paitents Yu looked at Hikari. "My friend found Dawn in the park and their headed here now," he said. Hikari suddenly smiled really big and excitement filled her, her plan could be put into action now that her friend was here. "The doctor said you could leave whenever you wanted and he also gave me the bill," Yu said as he handed Hikari the bill. Hikaris eyes nearly bugged out of her head at the price. "I CANT AFFORD THIS AND AN INN ROOM LATER, DAMMIT!" she yelled, knowing that she had probably shocked Yu but when she looked at him he just blankly stared at her. She raised her eyebrow before smiling slightly, it was very entertaining how Yu wasnt bugged by much. "You could pay the bill and then you and your friend could stay with me and my friend Yosuke in our apartment until you gather enough money to leave again," Yu said smiling kindly at Hikari. Hikari was inwardly having a fangirl fit at the prospect of staying at Yu and Yosukes apartment but on the outside she kept on a calm face, she could have her fit in private later. "Thanks that would be great," Hikari said before suddenly the door burst open.

*Dawns POV*

Dawn threw the door to the hospital room open, seeing Hikari staring at her with a shocked WTF look, before she ran toward the bed and threw herself at her friend latching onto Hikari in a tight hug. "I WAS SO WORRIED!" Dawn yelled before sitting up and smacking Hikari on the head. Yu and Yosuke just stood in the background watching the strange interaction between the friends as Hikari smacked Dawn and then both proceeded to get into a slap while before yelling at each other too fast for the two boys to understand. They both sweat dropped before turning and walking out of the room. As the small fighting ended the two girls sat there panting with slight bruises, before they looked at each other and started laughing. "Im sorry i worried you i didnt mean to," Hikari said after calming down from her laughing fit. Dawn smiled down at her smaller friend before patting her on the head. "I know i over reacted," Dawn said. As she stood up she felt a tug on her sleave and looked back at Hikari who had a devilish smile on her face. 'Oh no' Dawn thought knowing that look meant Hikari had an idea and they wouldnt be going home until it was complete. She heard Hikari sigh, "I know you want to go home but this plan benefits both of us and will make us very very happy if it works out," Hikari said. Dawn looked at her friend before deciding to hear her out, "Ok what your idea?" She watched as Hikari did a little victory dance and giggled before turning back to Dawn. "My plan is to catch some live boy BL while also making Yu and Yosuke happy because we all know that Yu likes Yosuke and Yosuke likes Yu, the proof is everywhere and if we succeed we will make fangirls everywhere extremely happy," Hikari looked at Dawn after she finished speaking. All the thoughts were running through Dawns mind so fast that she took a minute to gather her thoughts before replying. "That plan is...BRILLIANT!" Dawn yelled happily giggling slightly at the thought of Yu and Yosuke finally being a pair. Dawn smiled at her friend before helping the girl off the bed and helping her make her way to the door. "So when does the plan start?" Dawn asked. Dawn looked at Hikari who smiled. "As soon as possible Dawn-chan, as soon as possible."

_The Next Day_

*Hikaris POV*

Hikari blinked as the sun shined in her eyes making her wake up. She yawned before stretching like a cat and looking at Dawn who was still asleep. The night before they had taken over Yosukes room so he was forced to sleep with Yu in his room. Hikari smirked before sneaking out of bed and walking down the hall to Yu's room and cracking the door open. She glared as she noticed that Yosuke was sleeping on the floor. 'This will not do, i must do something about this,' Hikari thought as she snuck in the room and starting thinking. A light popped above her head as an idea came to mind and she grabbed Yosuke who slept on even as Hikari dragged him with all the strength she had and lifted him up onto the bed. As soon as this was accomplished she stepped back and smirked, nearly squeeling as the two boys suddenly cuddled together. She whipped out her phone and snapped a picture before quickly sneaking out of the room and running into the kitchen to find Dawn already in there starting breakfast. Hikari smiled as she skipped over to Dawn and handed the girl her phone before taking over cooking as Dawn started squeeling at the picture. "ITS SO FLUFF!" Dawn yelled before forcing herself to calm down. Hikari took her phone back and and moved out of the way so Dawn could finish. "So im guessing i did good, it was a pain pulling that guy onto the bed but he was a heavy sleeper at least," Hikari said smiling widely. She and Dawn shared a look before they giggled crazily and continued cooking. A few minutes later they heard and cuss then a loud thump and looked a each other knowingly as Yu and Yosuke came into the kitchen, Yosuke blushing slightly. Hikari put on her best sweet smile, "We made breakfast," she said as she sat the plates of food down and was slightly shocked with the speed of how fast the two boys got to the table and started eating. "Dawn-chan and i are going out in a little while to see if theres a job we can do to earn some money, so we may be late coming back Senpai," Hikari said to Yu. "Thats ok we'll make sure to leave you two some food," Yu said smiling. Hikari smiled before returning to the room she and Dawn were staying in.

*Dawns POV*

Dawn slowly followed Hikari back to the room. As soon as she entered the door she was jumped on by an over excited Hikari. "Did you put that stuff i told you about in their food?!" Dawn stumbled as the other girl put all her weight on her. "Yes i did although if they find out it was us they will be very angry," Dawn said. Hikari snorted and rolled her eyes, letting go of Dawn so she could find a pair of clothes to wear that the guys had given them yesterday. "We didnt put enough in there for the effect to be extremely noticable, they'll think its their own attraction towards each other," Hikari said before finding some clothes and starting to change. Dawn slapped her hand over her eyes. "Why must you change in front of me!" Dawn yelled before blindly trying to find her way out of the room. After a few unsuccesful attempts she finally opened the door and espaced. She waited a few minutes until Hikari came out before going in to change herself and a few minutes later they pretended to leave the house. Dawn followed Hikari as the small red head snuck through the bushes of the side of the house and put a video camera on the outside of the window of the bedroom that both boys were sleeping in. "How do you know that they will do anything in this room and not some other room?" Dawn asked. "Because they have two girls staying here so they wouldnt dare do anything somewhere we could find evidence," Hikari said as she finished covering the camera to make it less noticalble. "Alright lets go into town, i wanna find Kanji and kick him and the shin so he'll chase me," Hikari said with a giggle before skipping off. Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes following after her friend to make sure she didnt get killed by Kanji.

_A few Hours Later_

*Hikaris POV*

Hikari hissed in slight pain as she limped back toward the house, a slightly annoyed Dawn following behind her. Kicking Kanji in the shin hadnt been such a good idea because afterwards he chased Hikari around almost all of Inaba with Dawn behind them trying to make them stop and when Hikari finally ended up tripping on a rock and Kanji finally caught up with her she had to whip out the puppy dog eyes and started crying. This made Kanji panick and try to comfort her, then Kanji had made the mistake of picking her up bridal style while she was still crying right as Dawn caught up with them which made Dawn think he was hurting Hikari and and turned into an all out brawl between Kanji and Dawn with Dawn coming out victorious. "Im really sorry," Hikari mumbled and yelped as Dawn grabbed her by the ear and dragged her the rest of the way to the house. "But what about the camera?!" Hikari yelled. She really wanted to see if anything had happened between the two boys. "We'll get it in the morning when were leaving, you dont deserve to watch that after what happened today," Dawn said in a scolding tone. Hikari sighed and just continued to let herself by dragged, there was no use fighting. As they entered the apartment they suddenly both froze as they heard moans. Hikari smiled wickedly and yanked free of Dawn who was frozen in shock and ran to the window outside. As Hikari peeked in she suddenly had a major nosebleed and had to cover her nose with her hand. As she continued to watch the Yu and Yosuke do some erotic matress dancing she suddenly felt light headed and passed out from blood loss.

_The Next Day_

*Dawns POV*

In the early hours of the morning when the moans finally stopped and Dawn became unfroze she quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote to the guys that she and Hikari were going to head home and thanking them for being nice enough to let them stay. 'Now where did Hikari go?' Dawn quickly walked outside to the window and find Hikari passed out with some blood still coming from her nose. Dawn sighed as she picked up the girl and grabbed the camera before leaving to find Teddie who was probably their only way back home. After a few hours of searched she finally found him and after explaining the situation he gladly helped them get back home. Once Dawn was finally back in her room she laid down the still unconcious Hikari before going to find something to eat.

*Hikaris POV*

Hikari woke slowly and blinked noticing she was back in Dawns room. She sat up and noticing she was still in the clothes from yesterday that now had a certain amount of nose blood she changed. "So, what are you gonna do now?" Hikari jumped as she heard Dawns voice from the door way. Hikari smiled at her friend. "Well since i guess what happened could be considered a near death experince im gonna go confess to you know who that i like him and see what happens," Hikari said grabbing her phone as she skipped out of the room to go meet up with her crush. Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes before sitting down and started playing a game.

END

Hikari: Please review or i might just go on a mad rampage ^-^


End file.
